The present invention relates to a rotary sheet printing machine having a plurality of printing mechanisms arranged in series. More particularly, it relates to a drive for such a rotary printing machine.
Rotary printing machines with a plurality of printing mechanisms arranged in series, as well as drives for such machines are known in the art, as disclosed for example in the German Democratic Republic patent No. 34,616. The printing mechanisms of this machine are connected with one another by a closed gear train and driven from a motor via a main drive shaft. The drive of each printing mechanism takes place via a planetary transmission for branching the power, a spur gear stage and a worm gear stage. This drive possesses the disadvantage in the fact that inavoidable tooth failures in the spur gear stage or bevel gear stage used instead of the spur gear stage worsen smooth running of these stages and result in double printing. High speeds developed by the machines increase this double printing. Simultaneously the noise development of the spur gear stage or the analogous bevel gear stage becomes higher with resulting noise loading of the operators.